Intertwined
by Rosemary Sage
Summary: A songfic using the song "We are the Champions" by Queen there are time shifts back and forth but it's pretty straight forward... (COMPLETE)


**Intertwined**

By: Rosemary Sage

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter or any other things from the series nor do I own the song in this story "We are the Champions" by Queen. 

James Potter was dead there was no denying it and as he watched his son from above he felt horrid for leaving him behind to deal with all that on his own.  He wished more than anything that he could help his son to tell his son that he loved him and to apologize for ruining his life by not protecting him time after time…  

_I've paid my dues  
Time after time___

Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban prison over two years ago and he was ashamed of himself for getting tricked by that rat.  He wished he could have been there to protect his god son but instead he was in prison for twelve years for a crime he hadn't nor would ever have committed in his life…  

_I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
  
_

Peter Pettigrew had just helped his master be reborn using the blood of one of his friends wait no former friends son's blood he had not only betrayed his friends but he killed two of them got another sent to prison for what he had done, left a child orphaned, and a man alone without any friends and he was starting to realize how big of a mistake he had made.  However, it was too late there was nothing he could do to change it… 

_And bad mistakes  
I've made a few_

Remus Lupin, a werewolf, two of his best friends murdered by another one of his friends who everyone thought was dead supposedly killed by another one of his best friends who was an escaped convicted but innocent.  He had been alone for twelve years, twelve long years and it was not an easy journey to forget all those friends he had lost.  He had always been an outcast of the wizarding world because he was a werewolf and he knew that there was nothing he could do but sit there and deal with it as it came but he missed his friends a hell of a lot and they would have made it easier…  

_I've had my share of sand  
Kicked in my face  
But I've come through  
  
It was there second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were best friends they were the Marauders.  They thought they could live forever they were the best they were Gryffindors and they were proud they were a force to be reckoned with and they had childhood innocence.  James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were unstoppable they 'were' invincible…  _

_And we mean to go on and on and on and on  
  
We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the World  
  
James Potter had died on Halloween and it was his son's begging of fame.  He and his wife, Lily, watched as everyone cried at their funeral.  He noticed however that the people he wanted there the most were not.  His son, Harry, was not even at his funeral but that was not his fault.  Two out of three of his best friends were not in attendance one considered dead and in his eyes was, for he had betrayed them so of course he would not morn, the other convicted of the crime that one did, innocent rotting away in a cell.  The only best friend that could be there looked as though all his reasons for living were dead, which in a way they were…_

_I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
  
_

Harry Potter was in a bad mood and thought sarcastically how his parents had brought him everything he had now, his fame, at the cost of their lives, and his fortune combined because of the loss of their lives and because of the rebirth of Voldemort and the death of Cedric Diggory.  Thinking about it he was bitter; he wanted to meet his parents very badly…

_You brought me fame and fortune  
And everything that goes with it  
I thank you all  
  
_

Remus Lupin had, had a bad life, plain and simple, when it finally was a good life it all cracked and it crashed so far down that he didn't see how it was going to get better.  It did however get easier to deal with the pain trying to ignore his past and who his past involved, but it was easier said than done.  Then after twelve years of trying to ignore his past it caught up with him, from the first time he saw him again he knew it was going to be hard but he tried to forget.  He tried to ignore everything that was being whispered in the back of his mind.  He had, had a tough life but he was going to pull through…

_But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
  
_

Harry Potter was an extraordinarily famous wizard but in his opinion it was for nothing.  So he took it upon himself to make it his job to protect everybody on the planet from Lord Voldemort.  He should have known deep down it wasn't his job but everyone saw him as a beacon of hope so why not be the one to rid them of the evil too.  Ever since he found out what happened and what he was, he had decided no proclaimed himself responsible, and he was stubborn…

_I consider it a challenge before  
The whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose  
  
Sirius Black sat in his prison cell thinking back to all the times he had spent at Hogwarts.  His best friends and his wife, who was also a very close friend dead, yet he remembered; once upon a time forgotten to most he had the best friends there were and they could survive it all.  They were brave, they were tough they were unstoppable.  Unfortunately one of there own betrayed them from the inside; but they were great, and they were the best a long time ago forgotten…_

_And we mean to go on and on and on and on  
  
We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the World  
  
_

It was Halloween and Harry Potter was thinking about his parents and their friends how they had had everything and how everything fell apart.  He couldn't help but think they had an awesome childhood one he never had nor would ever have because he was 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', but he could picture his father and Sirius strutting down the halls of Hogwarts with Remus and his mother right behind them talking about something about class and Peter behind them scurrying to catch up…

_  
We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions_

Remus Lupin sat looking up at the sky tomorrow was the full moon and the full moon always made him sad at first it was just because he turned into a werewolf but later it was because it reminded him of his friends and what life had been like without them around.  When they were at school they used to run with the wind on the full moons; they used to have a free rein everywhere, they were free…


End file.
